Students of legend
by EvolvingDragon
Summary: Victoria is a normal balance student at Ravenwood school of magic until she and her small team receive some shocking news, could they really be the students of legend? Is everything really about to start going down hill?
1. About the students

Hey everyone, so I play the game Wizard 101 and I really wanted to write this story about my character and the other 3 I play with! Please enjoy!

* * *

Victoria Moonsinger (Owner: EvolvingDragon)

Cole Goldenshield

Stephanie Fairydust

Morgrim Lightblood

* * *

Victoria- Vic

Victoria is a balance wizard, she was born in Mirage to parents Stephen and Abby, and decided to attend Ravenwood school of magic arts to follow in her father's footsteps of hopefully becoming a powerful mage. After enrolling in the school she meets a girl named Stephanie whom she becomes very close friends with.

School: Balance

Homeworld: Mirage

Parents: Stephen and Abby

Hair length: long mid back

Hair color: Navy Blue

Eye color: Green

Reason to attend: Following in father's footsteps

Age when first arrived to school: 13

Primary Pets: Chameleon Teddy (one she arrived with), Red panda Angel (adopted from Mooshu), Hydra Ginger (school pet).

Siblings: Destiny (Younger sister, Myth wizard.)

* * *

Cole

Cole is a life wizard, he was born in the world Mooshu to parents whose names are unknown at this time, he usually jokes that his spells are his parents. He decided to attend Ravenwood in hopes of one day helping Mooshu with their problems.

School: Life

Homeworld: Mooshu

Parents: Unknown

Hair: Short

Hair color: Red

Eye Color: Dark green

Reason to attend: Help Mooshu

Age when arriving: 14

Primary pets: Ladybug, Nightmare (hatched as egg), Satyr (school pet).

Siblings: Scott (Older brother, Pirate.)

* * *

Stephanie- Steph

Stephanie is a top student of the storm school, she is from Avalon, her parents however are unknown at this time. She decided to attend Ravenwood because she heard about the legendary wizards and loves magic.

School: Storm

Homeworld: Avalon

Parents: TBA

Hair: Shoulder length

Hair color: Fire red

Eye color: Green

Reason to attend: Magic

Age when arriving: 13

Primary pets: Firecat pebbles (arrived with), Leviathan (primary school pet), Book (created).

Siblings: TBA

* * *

Morgrim

Morgrim is a death wizard and the last to join the wizards of legend. Morgrim is from Marleybone and was born to parents on Earth and adopted into a Marleybone family. Morgrim attend because he was called by the school and wanted to adventure outside Marylebone.

School: Death

Homeworld: Marylebone

Parents: TBA

Hair: Short

Hair color: White

Eye color: White and green

Reason to attend: A journey

Age when arriving: 15

Primary pets: Scarecrow (school pet), TBA(house pet), Bo book (found in library in Dragonspyre).

Siblings: Bonnie Ann (adoptive older sister, Pirate.) Adoptive older brother (Pirate.)

* * *

In case you are wondering yes there will be some Pirate 101 in this story although not much, I know they said it wouldn't collide but why not have it collide in a fanfic! If you have any questions feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here is chapter 1! I wrote it from a couple perspectives I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I do! I have no idea how long it will be yet!

* * *

Chapter 1

I have finally been in Ravenwood for a year now, when first arriving I was very nervous about meeting the other students who had been going to the school for longer and the ones joining at the same time as me, I had quickly become friends with a girl who chose to go into the storm school, her name is Stephanie and she is currently at the top of her class with her professor Halston Balestrom, even though she states that school is easy I do not find it as simple as she does, for me who was born with only one parent ever being a wizard makes it a little harder for me to learn magic, but even the headmaster believes in my skills and sends me an encouraging letter every few months. 2 weeks ago I met a life student whom I was told would be partnering up with Stephanie and I for small missions, his name is Cole, he seems like a nice kid but he is also super stuck on his studies and always says that he is too busy learning a new spell or perfecting one to get to know eachother better, Stephanie says it's just because of nerves about working with 2 female students, which makes me laugh.

"Victoria! We have assembly come on!" Stephanie called knocking on my door, I quickly stood up from my red Ravenwood seat at my desk grabbing my small jacket and heading for the door.

"I almost forgot." I laughed stepping outside smiling at my green eyed friend who just shook her head.

"I bet you were busy writing again." She stated as I nodded.

"You already know me so well."

"It's what you do when you are hiding away from everyone else." I opened the door once more almost forgetting to call Teddy my Chameleon who was sleeping on my bed.

"Teddy come on boy." He instantly woke up running out the door standing behind my feet, the headmaster had said that Teddy had a lot of potential to become a strong pet at my side during missions which made me very happy, I had also found out I was going to get a school pet tomorrow, I hoped for a Hydra as we walked to the meeting with the headmaster. "Stephaine, what pet would you like from your school?"

"Well… I'm not a big fan of the Krakens… but I'll like whatever I get." I shook my head softly knowing that she really did have a certain one in mind, as we walked down the path to the commons I began wrapping my navy blue hair into a ponytail so it would not get in my way with the slight wind that was blowing today, we caught up with a good friend Daniel who was a fire wizard, Daniel had been in the school for four years now and had a small team with 2 other ice wizards, from what I had heard they were getting sent to a different world to help with more difficult missions.

"Congratulations Daniel." I smiled softly as he nodded.

"Thanks, it's not everyday a group without a life primary wizard gets to go to harder missions."

"You guys must be incredible." Stephanie giggled as Daniel shook his head.

"I think we are just average wizards." Daniel stated as we arrived to the meet up area. "Well, better catch up with Brooke and Gabriel." Daniel ran off to find his team.

"Should we look for Cole?" I asked softly looking around real fast to see the headmaster walking out of his office with Gamma. "Poor kid."

"I know right, what a tragedy." Stephanie whispered as a hand touched my shoulder.

"There you two are, I can't go to the girls dorm so I didn't know if you were here yet." I smiled softly.

"I'm glad we all met up."

"Will we find out our pets today?" Stephanie asked.

"I assume so, it isn't a large assembly, my guess is the headmaster is going through a few teams at a time, wonder why Daniels team is here?" Cole looked at them as I shrugged.

"Maybe they are helping." Stephanie thought out loud as he stepped onto the makeshift platform with Gamma landing on the table

"Most likely." I said, "they are one of the most well known teams in Ravenwood, I would be surprised if they didn't help." I watched the three step onto the stage after the professors.

"Today students I will be announcing your pets you will receive from your school, I'll call teams at a time so please be patient." The headmaster spoke as the entire crowd went silent listening to him carefully. "First team is Ryan Titanwraith's team." I clapped as I watched Ryan, Rachel, Erin, and Andrea walk up to the stage, they were all from the same class as us and one of the only 3 all female teams currently attending Ravenwood.

"How exciting." Stephanie whispered softly watching.

"For Ryan she receives a Basilisk," a lot of students clapped as Ryan blushed softly, she had often spoke about the pet and how happy she would be to receive one. "Erin gets a Dryad." Erin smiled softly hugging the headmaster and I giggled softly, Ambrose liked to please all the students if possible and I was glad to be in his school. "For Rachel… a Stormzilla," Rachel nearly screamed, she was in class with Stephanie and was 2nd only to her, Rachel had been studying Stormzillas since she was young. "And finally for Andrea, a mammoth." Everyone clapped as they each received their pet cards that stated a certain time they could get their pet from their teachers. I smiled as Gamma flapped his wings. "The next group is Stephanie Fairydust's team." I jumped with excitement grabbing their hands as we ran up together to the platform stepping on. "Hello students," he smiled softly, "I need to speak with you after this please come to my office." He whispered softly as I nodded watching Cole and Stephanie do so as well. "For Stephanie, a Leviathan." I was glad she wasn't getting her scary Kraken, I giggled stepping up next to the headmaster, "for Victoria… a Hydra." I smiled brightly hugging him tightly as I then moved next to Stephanie to hear Cole's. "And for Cole a a Satyr." He nodded professionally shaking the headmaster's hand as we all walked over getting our pet cards and stepping down. The three of us decided to go get some ice cream figuring it would be at least an hour until the headmaster had finished with the assembly.

"Alright, I wonder what the headmaster wanted to see us for." I asked as Stephanie shrugged and Cole looked over.

"I assume it's just to tell us he is proud of our improvement." Cole ran his hand through his red hair as I shook my head.

"I got a feeling it was much more important than that." I said softly.

"You'd like something interesting to happen." Stephanie stated as I nodded.

"Indeed, I want our adventure to begin." I said as Cole nodded.

"I just hope we are ready if that is the case."

"Don't worry Cole i'm sure we will be fine." Stephanie punched his shoulder as we all walked out of the shop and headed for the headmasters office.

"I haven't been here since he spoke to me about Teddy." I said softly as I carried the blue and orange chameleon to the office.

"I was there last week helping order papers." Cole said as I nodded.

"Was it fun?" I asked.

"I guess so, Gamma and I spoke most of the time." Cole shrugged as we reached the door I decided to knock once and we heard the headmaster's voice.

"Come in." He called as we pushed open the door stepping inside.

"You wanted to see us sir?" I said softly letting Teddy onto the floor.

"Ah yes, I need to tell you something very important, there is a legend that floats around Wizard City about a group of students who are some of the best fighters and saviours of the world's… we have very certain reasons to believe that is at least the 3 of you, we have yet to find the other."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "But how?"

"I have spoken with the professors, they all agree, there is something very special about the 3 of you which is why starting Monday you will have your first assignment, if the legend is true we need you to be ready for whatever happens." I stood in shock as Cole and Stephanie nodded we were all speechless. "Your professors will speak with you more later, please enjoy your day." I gulped, what could he mean? A legend? I'm no legend, I'm just a normal student of Ravenwood…right?

* * *

Mother, Father, I'm writing this to inform you of the news I received today from my headmaster at Ravenwood, it is nothing bad… well bad in the sense that i'd have to leave or anything, there is a myth about legendary students and the professors here have reason to believe I and the rest of my team are 3 of those students. I hope one day I will be able to come to come to Mooshu and still help you all even though I think that will need to be postponed for now as I need to focus on the road ahead, I wish all of the families luck as I know many other capable wizards will come to Mooshu to help you all, I wish you the best of luck and much love.

Your son,

Cole.

I closed up the letter placing it into an envelope and walking down to the small box putting the letter inside after addressing it to my home back in the world of Mooshu, my feelings have never changed, I will still help them as much as possible only now I need to make sure to help the world at the same time… this was going to be a long road ahead of us, I just knew I needed to make sure I believed in them as well. I walked up to Bartleby who was the center of the school, "hey." I said softly climbing up to one of his branches. "I know I don't come here often, but I need some advice."

"Indeed, I can sense you are confused, in need of some understanding." I nodded listening to the tree as he softly spoke. "There was once a time when we believed this legend was just around the corner, many years before your time, we began to drift away from this idea until we discovered the three of you, I had felt something odd getting to know you all, you all seemed different, so I brought it up with your teachers who brought it up with the headmaster, we all agree, why it might not be the legend, watch out not only for yourself but for your teammates as well as they are your strongest allies." I nodded as I started to drift off to sleep in his tree branches as I could feel the sense of the life surrounding me.

* * *

"Stephanie? Is it true you're going to begin your adventures!" Rachel ran up to me as I nodded softly.

"Indeed it is." I said with a smile.

"That's amazing, watch out my group won't be far behind."

"I hope you will stay close, I'd like to stay in touch." I said softly as I put my pet card into my binder.

"Do you know your first mission?"

"No not yet but I imagine it will be pretty simple at first."

"It better be, I doubt the headmaster wants to send you off on your own to something tough right away." I laughed at the idea.

"Who knows." I smiled as Rachel shook her head.

"Well be careful stephanie ya hear?"

"Of course, you too." She smiled as she started heading off back to her dorm room, I really had no idea what our first mission would be like.

* * *

What do you all think? I feel it is a good first chapter and I hope you all agree, I also hope to keep writing my other stories so look forward to those as well! Thank you for reading!


End file.
